


Dance the Night Away

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), So You Think You Can Dance RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky claims the Common Room for his own TV obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a head cannon that Bucky would love So You Think You Can Dance.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written for a challenge. I'm excited that I made it exactly 100 words.

Bucky, armed with a bowl of popcorn and tall glass of iced tea entered the Common Room and froze in anger at the scene in front of him. Steve and Sam were settled in watching a baseball game.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” the assassin said in the lethal growl of the Winter Soldier.

“Crap, I forgot it was tonight! We’ll get out of here. TV is all yours.” Steve squeaked with real fear in his voice.

“What?” Sam questioned.

“Nobody gets in the way of Bucky and SYTYCD.”

Bucky smiled excitedly and changed the channel.


End file.
